


Shot through the heart

by themugwump



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, post ep 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themugwump/pseuds/themugwump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke are both tired after the water gun fight. Sousuke starts doing shoulder exercises. Stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot through the heart

Sousuke yawned as he slowly shrugged off his jacket, and folded it up.  
Rin was leaning back on his pillow, a smug smile on his face.  
“I got you so baddd today!!” grinned Rin looking up at Sousuke.  
Sousuke rolled his eyes. “It was worth it, we ended up winning after all,” he said, baiting.  
“YOU DID NOT WIN! I SOAKED HARU FIRST!”  
Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “Whatever. The food seemed to go well anyway, and Gou-san seemed to have a good time.”  
“Don’t change the subject. I beat you, I fucking shot you through the heart!!”  
Sousuke looked down at Rin, he looked like he was going to say something… then shrugged and pulled out the long thin pole he used for his shoulder exercises.  
Ergh thought Rin, it was always bloody impossible to wrench anything out of Sousuke.  
“I mean, it was nice of you to put up a decent fight, but it was inevitable I’d win.” said Rin, grinning, trying to get a rise.  
Irritatingly Sousuke lay on the floor and methodically began his shoulder exercises, ignoring Rin completely. 

Rin rested his head on his hand and critically watched Sousuke slowly flex and move his shoulder with the wand.  
“Hmm, you seem to have more mobility,” Rin observed. Sousuke grunted, continuing to slowly move the wand from side to side.

“Do you… do you think your shoulder will get better?” asked Rin hesitantly…  
Sousuke sighed audibly, but didn’t answer.  
“Come ON! Sousuke, you’re my best friend and you never tell me ANYTHING.”  
“Whatever.” Rin rolled his eyes, but he was like a fox with a hare and he was not about to let go.  
“What did the doctor last say??”  
Sousuke sighed again and sat up, he could see Rin wasn’t going to drop this.  
“That it appeared to be healing well.” He said shortly.  
“And?” Rin prodded.  
“And- what? Sousuke shot back.  
“Will you be able to swim again? Is surgery on the cards? Healing could mean ANYTHING.”  
“I’m aware of that.” Sousuke bit back.  
“Right, so?? I need to know how likely you are to get better!”  
“Why? It doesn’t matter to you.”  
Rin exploded “OF COURSE IT MATTERS YOU DICKWAD!!!! What is wrong with you?? If it doesn’t matter to me , who on earth is it going to matter to???”  
Sousuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“You really want to know?”  
“YES!”  
“Well. So would I.”  
Rin really hated this part of Sousuke. The fucking cryptic part.  
“So… you don’t know either?” Rin surmised.  
Sousuke nodded.  
“Oh,” Rin let the information sink in, then- “will you- will you know by November?” he asked, fixing Sousuke with a steely gaze.  
“November?? What’s special about November??” asked Sousuke, surprised.  
“That’s when applications for Australian universities open.” Rin explained, still holding Sousuke’s gaze.  
“Oh.”  
“Do you think you’ll be able to come?”  
“To Australia???” asked Sousuke incredulously.  
“Yeah.” Rin said, his eyes still fixed on Sousuke, gauging his reaction.  
Sousuke rubbed his neck and looked away. “I just told you I don’t know.”  
Rin moved to sit on the edge of his bed.  
“But, I mean… would… would you consider coming to Australia… with me?”  
Rin watched as Sousuke’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he turned toward Rin.  
“I hadn’t thought about it.” he said honestly  
This time Rin was incredulous “Well… what did you think I meant when I said I’d wait for you??”  
“You’re waiting for my arm to heal so we can compete…”  
“Right… and train… together…” Rin hedged, Sousuke nodded slowly, but Rin could see he still wasn’t getting it.  
“Training together sort of requires you being in the same country…”  
Sousuke nodded, getting it, “I just told you, I have no idea what my shoulder’s going to do.” he stated, looking at Rin like he was a moron.  
“Yeah, I know that.”  
Sousuke stood up, towering over Rin.  
“Well, stop saying stupid shit like, ‘it’ll be fine by November! I’ll be waiting for you Sousuke!’ What if it’s NOT FINE, Rin?? What if this is as good as it will EVER be.”  
Rin stood up too.  
“I never said it would be fine by November!”  
“Well you’re acting like it will. I’m fucking sick of this, stop ignoring what’s in front of you.”  
Sousuke turned away and put the wand back in the cupboard, before unplugging his ipod. Rin rounded on him.  
“I’m NOT. I said that stuff about waiting for you in the heat of the moment! I was exhilarated! We’d just won! You swam beautifully! I couldn’t imagine it not healing!”  
“Then why are you coming out with this stuff about Australia?” shot Sousuke glaring at Rin.  
“I want you to come to Australia whether you swim or not!” said Rin fiercely.

Sousuke looked like he’d been slapped “Oh.”  
“Yes, ‘oh.’” said Rin angrily “and I saw you with that frying pan today – are you sure that was a good idea using your shoulder like that?”  
Sousuke snorted, “you’re worried about me lifting a frying pan, but having a water gun fight was fine…”  
Rin looked sheepish “Well, I made sure to hit you in the heart, not the shoulder.”  
Sousuke raised an eyebrow “am I supposed to be grateful for that??” he smiled and sat on Rin’s bed, massaging his shoulder.  
“I’m really glad you played though. The iwatobi guys really wanted to hang out with you.” said Rin, sitting down next to Sousuke.  
Sousuke looked away, “honestly, they could’ve just asked. I don’t know what the big deal is.”  
Rin grinned, Sousuke had no idea how he came across sometimes, “What do you think of Makoto and Haru?”  
“Makoto almost got me,” said Sousuke conversationally.  
“Wha-???” Rin’s jaw dropped  
“But Kisumi turned up at the right moment.”  
“What does THAT mean???”  
“I used him as a shield and got away.” said Sousuke simply.  
Rin looked dumbfounded “But - I THOUGHT he was going after Haru!”  
Sousuke shrugged, “maybe he didn’t want to.. being boyfriends and all.”  
“They ARE??”  
“Isn’t that what Nagisa said??” asked Sousuke, puzzled.  
“NO!!”  
“Oh, I guess I just thought they were then.”  
Rin was staring at Sousuke “and… you’re okay with that?”  
“With what?”  
“Them being gay…”  
“Obviously - my brother’s gay, I thought you knew that…”  
“NO I DIDN’T!! See! This is what I’m talking about!!! YOU DON’T TELL ME ANYTHING!!” exclaimed an exasperated Rin.  
“Sure I do – I just did.”  
Rin punched him in the ribs.  
“You’re a douche.”  
“I’m your douche.”  
“Damn straight.”  
Then Rin processed what he’d just heard.  
“Wait, what?”  
“What?”  
“Are you -??”  
“Am I??” Sousuke mimicked.  
“Are you gay??”  
Sousuke shrugged, “dunno, maybe. Are you?”  
“Dunno, maybe.” mimicked Rin.  
“Well, there’s only one way to find out…”

Sousuke lent over and kissed him.

Rin was fucking competitive, and there was no way Sousuke was going to take him by surprise during his first kiss. No. Fucking. Way. So he kissed back with more force than was strictly necessary, and before Sousuke knew it, he was on his back. 

Rin was thoroughly enjoying himself, Sousuke’s lips were smooth and warm and tasted of chlorine. And fuck, if Sousuke wasn’t the smoothest fucker he’d ever seen. Not that he had that much experience… But nobody needed to know that. Especially not the person he was now biting the neck of. 

Eventually they came up for air.  
“What do you think?” Sousuke panted. God, Sousuke’s eyes were incredible this close, Rin was about to say something really sappy like ‘I want to get lost in your eyes forever’ but caught himself just in time. With as much bravado as he could muster Rin grinned.  
“I’d say we’re both pretty fucking gay.”  
“We should do this again sometime,” Sousuke smirked, starting to get up.  
“OI!” Rin pulled his left arm down as hard as he could. “Where the fuck are you going???”  
“To bed?”  
“You’re already in bed.”  
“Your bed.”  
“What’s your point?”  
Sousuke smiled gently. Rin drank in his eyes again, his bravado leaking away. Sousuke took Rin’s head in his hands and kissed his temples tenderly.  
NOPE THOSE WERE NOT TEARS IN RIN’S EYES. NOPE. NO THEY WEREN’T.  
“Sousuke…” he whispered.  
“You shot me through the heart from the first moment I saw you.”  
Rin tried not to cry. He really did.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came into my head. Not spectacularly edited. ANYWAY - hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
